


That Benson Swagger

by LittleMissNicap



Series: Cabenoah Universe [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, POV Alternating, Romance, flirt, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNicap/pseuds/LittleMissNicap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is seemingly oblivious to what Alex refers to the 'Benson Swagger'. Even an unexpected visitor to the 16th Precinct can confirm its existence... but is Olivia really as unaware as she makes out she is? Two shot. (Chocolate and Glasses/Cabenoah universe; Story #6 in a series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Benson Swagger

**Author's Note:**

> this little story sprang to mind in the last 24 hours from a pic Mariska posted on her Instagram a little while ago. This chapter also addresses something that I've been wanting to touch upon in this universe for a while. Providing everything goes according to plan, the next story in this series will be the wedding ;-). As to when I will write it, that's up to my muse to decide. She can be a little erratic at times deciding which story for me to focus on. Anyhoo, Olivia's POV first chapter, Alex's next chapter. The Instagram pic is on the Cabenson Fanfic Inspiration Pics board, link on my lookup :-) Also, see if you can spot the 'Surrendering Noah' quote ;-)
> 
> I hope readers enjoy and please let me know your thoughts :-)

"So when is the bachelorette party seeing I wasn't invited to the engagement party?"

I look up from the stack of case files I'm signing off on, lower my reading glasses and see an unexpected yet familiar face leaning against the door jamb of my office door. It's been a long time since I've seen this person grace the New York Police Department's 16th Precinct with their presence. Placing my pen down, I shift my glasses to the top of my head, stand up, and approach them.

And then, I hear it. That tiny noise I've become accustomed to from Alex's throat as I pass her on the leather couch while she's talking on her cell phone, with Noah attempting to climb up into her lap. She calls it her reaction to that 'Benson Swagger'. Honestly, I have no idea what's she's talking about. I don't walk with a swagger, I just walk with a purpose having lived in New York City all my life. Alex, on the other hand, she's the one putting that extra swing in her hips when she wears those pencil skirts around me. Sashaying here, there, and everywhere!

Coming to a halt at the open doorway, I wrap my arms around them for a hug, "Casey."

"Hey, Olivia."

My relationship with Casey Novak, Manhattan SVU's longest serving ADA, has swung from tumultuous and frosty at best to a friend and ally over the years. While I always considered Alex to be 'my' ADA, Casey was hands down, without a doubt Elliott's ADA. While we aren't in constant and regular contact with each other these days, we phone, email and text from time to time and we both consider each other a friend.

I scoff lightheartedly, "Need I remind you that you _were_ invited. _You_ were the one that turned our invitation down!"

Casey pulls back and gives a sympathetic smile, "I couldn't exactly drop everything being upstate these days, and in the middle of a high profile case as well. The Special Victims Bureau in Buffalo is just as demanding as it was, and I assume still is, here in Manhattan?"

I usher Casey into the office, "Always. We're just managing to keep our heads above water right now."

Casey gives me a curious look after giving Alex a small 'hello' wave and receiving one in return.

"I'm still waiting for another detective to replace Munch... Nick's been hinting about possibly transferring to California, but that seems to have fallen by the wayside all of a sudden... Rollins has just announced she's pregnant, and I'm wondering if that could explain Nick's about-face... Alex and Barba are flat out as always. I wish Cutter hadn't got rid of you. If Alex-"

"Olivia, Alex told me how hard she fought Cutter to keep me getting transferred from SVU back to White Collar when he was EADA and decided a shake up was necessary. It's why I decided to leave instead of moving backwards in my career. I'm not bitter Rafael Barba replaced me, and it's because of Mike Cutter I'm now an Erie County EADA."

"That's great, Casey! I'm really happy for you. Alex will be too, I'm sure - _oof_!" I feel myself lose balance for a second as Noah crashes bodily into my leg. I look down and see our son grinning up at me. I once again hear that tiny noise from Alex as I bend over and hoist Noah up onto my hip, "Cheeky monkey!"

" _Mom-mee_!" Noah giggles.

"Noah?" I turn so our son can see our unexpected guest, "Would you like to say 'hello' to Casey for Mommy and Mama?"

Noah considers Casey carefully before burying his face into the curve of my neck and clinging to me, although not as tightly has he's done with meeting others.

"He's still shy?" Casey asks, trying to mask her hurt in being shunned by a toddler.

"You could say that. Noah takes a while to trust someone. Perhaps in his way of thinking they have to prove themselves able to be trusted. Only last weekend he finally decided he liked Barba after Rafael spoke Spanish when he answered a phone call."

Casey surmises, "He's been through a lot in his short life."

"To say the least," I confirm with a sigh.

Noah lifts his head and begins playing with my Fearlessness tag pendant as I rock my body from side to side to keep him placated.

I ask hopefully, "You're coming to the wedding, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Of course I'll RSVP officially when you when you send out the invitations."

"That won't be too much longer. It's only going to be a small, intimate wedding. Co-workers we consider friends, a few family members, that's all. Nice and private just like Alex and I want."

Casey nods, then asks the one question I've been expecting, "Have you heard from Elliott?"

My answer is immediate and somewhat curt, "Nope."

"Not even-"

"Not at all since the shooting. He was my assigned work partner for over a decade and after that life changing incident, he closed the door on our friendship. But you know what? I've grown more in the last four years with Alex than I did in the twelve years that I was working with him. That relationship... whatever it was... didn't allow for anything else. But with Alex... with her support... I have a family. _We_ are a family."

"So no surprise ' _I object_ ' from him at the wedding?"

"Apart from California, Alex and I wouldn't even know where to send the invitation even if we wanted him to come," I say with hint of finality, letting Casey know that the subject of Elliott Stabler is over.

"I'd pop a cap in his Assy McBig Pants ass myself if he even tried!" Alex calls out as she covers the mouth piece of her cell phone. "Hi Casey. I'm on hold, and have been for the last ten minutes."

"Hey Alex!" Casey turns back towards me and waggles her eyebrows, "So, Sergeant Benson-"

"Possibly soon to be Lieutenant," I interject, placing my hand over Noah's when he begins to get a little less gentle with my necklace.

"You're taking the test?"

"It was Alex that convinced me. However, I think the only reason she wants me to do it is to possibly see me in a different NYPD uniform."

Alex gives me a wicked grin, "You better believe it, baby! Seeing that 'Benson Swagger' in a Lieutenant uniform... _Mmmmmm-mmmmmm_!"

I roll my eyes and scoff, "A 'Benson Swagger'?! I've never heard of something more ridiculous in my life! Next you'll be telling me there's a-a... Cabot Sashay, or a Novak Stride."

Alex raises an eyebrow and gives me a cheeky smirk.

"Olivia," Casey folds her arms, "Even I know about the 'Benson Swagger' and have known about it for _quite_ a while."

"You're _both_ delusional!" I state just before Alex's attention is drawn back to her cell phone conversation.

"So about that bachelorette party?" Casey prompts.

"Sorry, but no bachelorette party, Case. Alex and I don't want oily, near naked male strippers gyrating their G-string covered crotches in our faces. Nor do we want female strippers doing the same. If we didn't have Noah, then maybe. If we were both a few years younger, then probably."

Having just ended the call for making our honeymoon reservations, Alex gives Casey a brief hug, "Casey, the only person I want gyrating their near naked body in my face these days is my fiancée... or she can just swagger about in a leather jacket, or her dress blues. I'm not fussy."

I can't help snorting as I pass Noah over to Alex. "Case, the best we can do for a bachelorette party is a quiet dinner at the apartment with a couple of bottles of wine and catch up."

"That's fine with me. I'm in the New York for a few days so you just tell me when."

"Tonight, if you'd like?" I offer, receiving a nod from Alex in approval.

"Done."

As I move to my desk to scribble out the new apartment address, I hear that little noise from Alex once more. I hear it yet again when I return to where Casey is standing and hand her the piece of paper.

"I hate to say this, Casey, but I have to get back to work. Some EADA is breathing down my neck wanting case files by the end of the day," I say in playful jest.

"Only because the DA is breathing down the EADA's neck!" Alex retorts in kind.

"That's a shame. I was going to invite you both for lunch," Casey tries not to sound too disappointed.

I offer a compromise, "Take Alex and Noah if the offer still stands, that is. Although Noah's due back at day care in two hours. We'll catch up tonight."

Casey agrees, and I tidy up Noah's toys while Alex secures him into his stroller. I walk with Alex and Casey to the elevator and wait with them until it arrives. I give them a wave and return to my office before the elevator door closes, once again hearing that telltale noise from Alex.

Sitting back down at my office desk, I place my reading glasses on the stack of police files, lean back in the chair, then fold my arms on the top my head. Like _I_ don't know what the 'Benson Swagger' is.


End file.
